


let your body talk

by MakeBreakfastNotWar



Series: 30 Day Writing Challenge [4]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Anatomy, M/M, Massage, Stress Relief, Studying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-05 20:51:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17332136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakeBreakfastNotWar/pseuds/MakeBreakfastNotWar
Summary: Kevin helps Aaron study for his anatomy test





	let your body talk

**Author's Note:**

> For day 5 of my 30 day writing challenge, the prompt was study. Find the rest of the the challenge [here](http://www.pillowfor.io/MakeBreakfastNotWar/tagged/30%20day%20writing%20challenge).

Aaron heard the door open behind him but he didn’t look up from his textbook, assuming it was just Matt coming back for something he’d forgotten. When he felt lips on the back of his neck he whipped around and came face to face with Kevin.

 

“I thought I told you I couldn’t hang out tonight,” Aaron said, frowning. “I have to study for my anatomy exam.”

 

Kevin made a face that some might almost describe as a pout. “You have the dorm all to yourself and you didn’t even text me,” he complained.

 

“Yeah, because I _have to study_ ,” Aaron emphasized, holding up his textbook to make his point. “You’re distracting.”

 

Kevin looked over his shoulder at the textbook and seemed to make up his mind about something.

 

“Let me help you,” he started. “You’re working on—” he glanced at the book in Aaron’s lap again “muscle groups?” His hands brushed over Aaron’s shoulders. “Tell me about the muscles here.”

 

Kevin dug his fingers in, working out the knots he found and making Aaron groan. Belatedly, he remembered the question he’d been asked. “Trapezius and deltoids.”

 

Kevin worked on Aaron’s traps for another minute, but his hands kept slipping on Aaron’s shirt. “You know,” he said, pinching the fabric, “this would be easier if you took this off.”

 

Aaron came back to himself. “I can’t, Kev,” he said. “I really need to do well on this exam, I can’t be distracted tonight.”

 

“How about this,” Kevin proposed, “you let me help you relax for fifteen minutes, and I’ll even keep quizzing you on the muscle groups as I’m going. And then—” he raised his voice as Aaron began to protest, “and _then_ , I’ll be your human dummy and you can put sticky notes all over me to help you remember where the muscle groups and bones are.”

 

That… wasn’t the worst idea.

 

“Fine,” Aaron relented. He dug his phone out of his pocket, checking the time. It was only 7:15p.m., he could afford to take a short break. “I’m setting a timer for fifteen minutes.” With that done, he reached back and yanked his shirt off.

 

“Jeans off, too,” Kevin said, “and lie down. I’m making the most of my time.”

 

Aaron complied. Matt’s couch was huge, so Aaron could lie down easily without his head or feet running into the armrests. He felt Kevin settle on top of him, knees on either side of Aaron’s hips but without putting his weight down all the way.

 

“Is this okay?” his boyfriend asked.

 

“Yeah,” Aaron said.

 

Kevin’s hands settled on his shoulders again, massaging his thumbs into the back of Aaron’s neck. “So you said these are the traps?” he checked.

 

“Yeah,” Aaron agreed, “and then sort of the outside of the shoulder and upper arm is the deltoids.”

 

“And how about here?” Kevin asked, moving his hands lower.

 

“Rhomboid.”

 

Kevin continued this way, working all the way down Aaron’s back and then moving back up to massage down each of his arms. He went over Aaron’s ass briefly on the way to his legs, and by that point Aaron was a bit suspicious about why his alarm hadn’t gone off yet. He reached out and snagged his phone off the table, but the timer still said there were eight minutes left. He set his phone back down, only to snatch it back two minutes later when his brain caught up with what he’d seen but hadn’t made sense of. It was 7:39.

 

“You reset the timer!” he accused Kevin.

 

“You needed the break,” Kevin said, unapologetic. Aaron was already shifting out from under him and sitting up, glaring at him. “Oh come on, don’t be like that. You still have lots of time, relax.” He leaned down to kiss Aaron but Aaron turned his head at the last second, letting Kevin catch his cheek instead. “Don’t be mad,” Kevin pleaded, shifting to kiss Aaron’s neck. “I was only trying to help.”

 

Aaron sighed, he couldn’t stay angry through this treatment. He turned and gave Kevin a quick peck. “Okay, now it’s your turn,” he said, smirking a bit. “Clothes off.”

 

Kevin stripped down to his boxer briefs and Aaron made him stand in the middle of the room. He dug around in the desk drawer and pulled out two different colours of sticky notes and a Sharpie, and began his work.

 

An hour later, Kevin was covered in sticky notes and Aaron was using his textbook to check his work. Aaron had never bothered to put his clothes back on, which is probably why Matt was so alarmed when he walked in without knocking.

 

“Oh!” Matt said, dramatically covering his eyes. “I just came back for my toothbrush, but you know what, I’ll just borrow Dan’s,” he babbled.

 

“Shit, Matt,” Aaron tried to explain, “this isn’t what it looks like—”

 

“I don’t want to know, man,” Matt cut him off. “What you do in your personal time is your business, I don’t need to know.” He fumbled for the door behind him and left without uncovering his eyes.

 

As soon as he was gone, Aaron and Kevin both burst out laughing. Aaron finished checking his work and then took his time taking all the sticky notes off Kevin, giving him little kisses on every inch of revealed skin.

 

In the end, Aaron aced his anatomy exam.


End file.
